If Walls Could Talk
by Marionette
Summary: A stupid Gryffindor, a dirty Slytherin. The night before graduation, the pair remember their years at Hogwarts. It's not what you think. One-shot done completely through dialogue. R/R please!


A/N: Before we start, I have a quick note. My challenge to myself was to write a story completely in dialogue. Maybe not a hard challenge, but I'm lazy, so who cares? :P  
  
"So, this is our last night here, huh?"  
  
"Our last night together is what you mean."  
  
"Oh, don't be so melodramatic. We're graduating! You should be proud, Miss Valedictorian."  
  
"I'm surprised you even know what 'melodramatic' means, you dirty Slytherin."  
  
"Obviously, I've been spending too much time with you, you stupid Gryffindor."  
  
"If I'm such a stupid Gryffindor, then why do you hang around me so often?"  
  
"Well, don't tell anyone, but I kind of actually sort of like you, despite your stupid Gryffindor-ness."  
  
"I'm honored. But don't worry, you're secret is safe with me."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
". . .So. . .are you excited about graduating? What? Why are you glaring at me?"  
  
"I thought I had made it pretty clear that I'm not excited, you stupid prat of a Slytherin."  
  
"Sorry! How am I supposed to understand your subtle hints, Gryff?"  
  
"Subtle? Another word I didn't think you knew."  
  
"Is than an attack on my intelligence or my tactlessness?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Ouch, Gryff. Ouch."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"No, not for the remark on you lacking any tact whatsoever, because quite frankly, that's true, but for snapping at you earlier when you asked if I was excited about graduation. I know I should be ecstatic, but I'm not. Hogwarts is my home. The people in it are my family. I don't want to leave it, or any of my friends."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That's all you have to say? 'Oh'?"  
  
"Well, no offense or anything, it's just I can't wait to get out. The place was nice enough, I guess, and the food was always really good, but nothing spectacular happened to me or anything."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Except for when you started tutoring me last year, of course."  
  
"Much better, you slimy Slytherin."  
  
"And it's not like I didn't have some okay times here, it's just that it has all changed so much. Nothing turned out like I thought it would. You and me, for one. Not that us becoming friends was a bad thing, it's just. . .weird."  
  
"Yeah. . .I can see what you mean. It was one heck of a journey. If these walls could talk, then I'm sure they'd have a lot to say about it. Stories about silly things we've done, and all."  
  
"You mean like that time last year when I charmed your hair bright orange-"  
  
"-when you meant it to be pink-"  
  
"-and the next day you wore it that way to class-"  
  
"-but only to make you try again and again until you turned my hair to the pink you'd been trying for."  
  
"I would have settled for orange, you know."  
  
"Why, when you had every capability to make it pink?"  
  
"I don't know. Anyway, we've had some good times, these past two years."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you, too."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I think I've fallen in love with you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay? Just. . .okay? I mean, that's it? No sarcastic comment? No 'I'm surprised you know that word, you idiot Slytherin'?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh. . .okay."  
  
"I love you too, Vincent."  
  
"Really!? I mean. . .really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow. . .I never thought. . .we can still see each other after graduation, right Hermione?"  
  
"Of course, Vince. Of course."  
  
A/N: Short? Yes. Plot? Non-existent. Fun to write? Definitely. C'mon, did I have you fooled there? I wanted to write something a little off the wall, and this came out. I've always held the opinion that there is something going on in the brains of our dear Crabbe and Goyle, but with Malfoy in the lead, they've just never had to use it. So if Vince seems a little OOC, then oh well. He WAS hanging around with Hermione for two school years. That's bound to make you smarter somehow.  
  
I'm coming out with a D/Hr chapterfic in a bit. Once it gets back from my beta, I'm posting it. Rather proud of it, so keep an eye out, will you?  
  
This is dedicated to ARIA, my wonderful and extremely talented beta and friend. I wrote something fluffy for you. Rejoice as I hang my head in shame. Haha.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or its characters. 


End file.
